


DDR Challenge

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Sasha and Bayley duel over some DDR.





	

Sasha rolled her neck then looked at her opponent. Bayley’s concentrated gaze didn’t let up as the music cued up.

_Where’s My Samurai_ rang through Sasha’s ears and the arrows flashed the screen. Sasha found the rhythm, her feet darting to where the arrows pointed. Playful shoves and giggling more filled her ears more than the tune. 

Sasha’s eyes narrowed. Bayley’s score was getting higher. The playful shoves got more intense as the song played along. Finally, the song slowed to a hault but Bayley’s score was still higher.

“You cheated,” Sasha said in between breaths.

“Did not.”

“Best two out of three then.”

“You’re on!”


End file.
